


[Podfic] my chick do stuff that i can't even put in words

by curiouslyfic, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyfic/pseuds/curiouslyfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint could technically get himself out of the hostage situation, because Clint is a SHIELD agent with a considerable skill set of his own, but he doesn’t.</p>
<p>Truth is, he loves to watch Natasha work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] my chick do stuff that i can't even put in words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my chick do stuff that i can't even put in words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427953) by [curiouslyfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyfic/pseuds/curiouslyfic). 



Length: 00:08:22

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/my%20chick%20do%20stuff%20that%20i%20can%27t%20even%20put%20in%20words.mp3) (7.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/my%20chick%20do%20stuff%20that%20i%20can%27t%20even%20put%20in%20words.m4b) (4.0 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
